


Hail Britannia

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [56]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Award Winners, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Prompt Fic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel claims his reward from Judi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Britannia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> This is a sequel to [this, by now INFAMOUS, video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgH7PSvSCb0) message which Judi Dench recorded for Daniel Craig on the occasion of him winning a Britannia Award.  
> (It came to my attention that I'd never posted this here, only on the Bondkink comm on LiveJournal, so for better or worse, here it is!)

Daniel's watched Judi's video message to him a frankly ridiculous number of times, but he can't help himself. The fact that she'd done it as M, before cracking up completely, has made him even more in love with her – and then there's the fact that she's talking about kissing him with her tongue half way down his throat. Well, he's fancied her from the moment they started working together: she's sexy, witty, and got the filthiest sense of humour imaginable (far filthier than he'd anticipated because she looks so demure).

After he's watched it a couple more times, and wanked while doing so, he decides he's going to have to do something far more positive about it, and he packs a bag, then jumps in his car (not an Aston Martin!), and heads for Surrey. As he drives he decides that he'll appear as Bond, if Judi can role-play, so he can he, and he thinks it will actually make it easier to bear if she turns him down.

He stops off on the way so he can change into his tux and bowtie, but it doesn't occur to him until he's almost there that he has no idea how to break in to Judi's cottage (sometimes he forgets he doesn't have Bond's skill sets). He doesn't want to literally break in or the police will be called, and that will hugely embarrass them both. 

He still hasn't worked out how to get around this when he arrives in Surrey. He parks the car and decides to make a recce on foot, hoping that inspiration will strike him once he sees the house. He is almost at the gate when it's opened by Judi's daughter, Finty, who's carrying a suitcase. 

"Hello Dan. Are you looking for mum?"

He seizes on her assumption immediately. "Yes. This is in the nature of a surprise visit though. I guess I should have rung first to check she'd be home."

Finty smiles. "She should be back in the next hour. Tell you what, why don't you wait inside – then she really will be surprised."

"Are you sure?" he asks, although it's a golden opportunity.

"Of course. Let me just dump this in the car, first, then I'll let you in."

"Thanks." He takes the case from her, and she smiles up at him as she goes to unlock the boot.

"Got a job, or going on holiday?" he asks as he lifts the case into the car.

"Job."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." She flashes him another smile, before closing the boot again. "Come on, I'll let you in."

"Thanks." He follows her down the path, then into the house. He's visited a few times before, but this is the first time he's been here when there hasn't been a party going on, so the house seems bigger and quieter than he's used to.

Finty directs him to help himself to tea or coffee, or something stronger, then apologises for not staying any longer.

"That's all right," he tells her with a smile. She gives him a wave, then goes out, and he wanders into the kitchen, wondering whether to take her up on the offer of a drink. He can't help thinking how lucky it is that he ran into Finty, or that she was leaving as he arrived. He'd completely forgotten she lived at home with Judi.

007-007-007

Twenty minutes later he hears a car pulling up outside, and he moves to the window and peers out into the darkness to see someone opening a car door, then Judi climbing out of the car. He moves back to his seat, and resumes the game of patience he was playing. He listens with bated breath, however, hoping that whoever's brought her home isn't going to be invited in, because that will totally ruin his plans. He hears voices, then the clunk of the car door being closed, before the car drives away, and he breathes a sigh of relief, even as the front door is unlocked.

He looks over at the door as she comes in, and sees the look of pure astonishment in her eyes as she catches sight of him.

"Double-O Seven reporting for duty, ma'am," he says, and holds his breath as he awaits her response.

One eyebrow wings upwards, but she responds with, "Bond? What have I told you about breaking and entering?"

He fights to keep a grin off his face, but is aware that he's not entirely successful when he sees an answering smile on Judi's face. "Sorry, ma'am. I came as soon as I got your message – from Britannia," he elaborates.

The eyebrow goes up again, and he'd swear she's blushing slightly. She's definitely trying not to laugh, though – he can see her shoulders shake slightly before she speaks again.

"You've been somewhat tardy in responding, Bond," she observes. She's shut the door now, and crosses the room towards him. Normally he'd get to his feet, but some instinct makes him stay where he is, and he looks up at her, trying to gauge how far she'll let him go.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid I was held up."

She makes a tutting noise, then puts a hand on his shoulder, and he can't help the shiver that goes through him, even though she's touched him dozens of times before. He sees her eyes widen at his reaction, then her lips curve into a positively wicked smile, before she leans down and kisses him. He can feel his cock stiffening even as he opens his mouth to her, and while she doesn't put her tongue half way down his throat, it's definitely a full-on kiss.

When she pulls back, he's gasping for air, and he gazes at her with new respect for the way she's handled the situation. He's still not sure how far she's prepared to go, however, and as he hesitates about how to broach the subject, she does it for him, in a characteristically direct manner, by settling herself astride his lap. He holds her waist, one eyebrow lifted in expectation.

"I wonder, Bond, whether you've ever considered penetrating M – " She pauses before continuing, "I6 further?"

"I have ma'am, but I was unclear whether I had sufficiently high enough clearance for such a penetration."

The wicked grin returns. "I believe I can give you such permission, should you _desire_?" Her head tilts enquiringly.

"I'd be delighted to take advantage of such permission ma'am, and at your earliest convenience."

"Good." She leans in to kiss him again, and he feels her unfastening his bow tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. He shivers again when her fingertips trace the line of his throat down to the hollow of his neck, and he feels his cock straining against his trousers.

"Ready, Mr Bond?" she asks, her eyes glinting with wicked amusement and desire.

"I'm all yours to command, ma'am."

She slips off his lap, brushing the back of her hand against the bulge of his erection in passing, then holds out a hand. He clasps it and allows her to lead him upstairs to her room. 

She undresses him as far as his trousers, then gives him an expectant look, so he moves around her to remove the jacket she's been wearing, then he unzips her dress and eases the material down her body. 

When he straightens up she's trembling slightly, and he wraps his arms around her from behind. "Cold?" he asks in her ear.

"No." Something in the flat tone of her voice makes him move around in front of her so that he can see her face. She's got her bottom lip caught between her teeth and there's a nervous look in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"What is it, M?" He uses her character name deliberately, hoping she'll regain her confidence.

She shakes her head minutely, then reaches for his trousers, and he grins as she unzips and unbuttons, then shoves the material aside in order to try to wrap her small hand around his achingly hard cock. He groans with pleasure as she handles his prick, at the same time trying to concentrate on unfastening her bra and removing her knickers.

"Please?" he whispers against her neck. He desperately wants to be inside her, and he's worried that he'll simply come all over her hand if she doesn't move soon.

She pulls back a little and he hopes she can see how much he wants this. She smiles, then moves towards the bed, and he follows eagerly.

She settles herself in the middle of the bed, and he moves over her, resting his weight on his forearms as the tip of his cock smears across her stomach. She puts her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for another passionate kiss, and he slips two fingers between their bodies to see how ready she is. He's not surprised to find she's already moist, but he slides his fingers inside her and strokes her, softly at first, then more firmly as he hears her breath hitch. She lifts her hips towards him, and he hears a stutter of "Please, please" from her. He withdraws his fingers, then guides his cock slowly and carefully inside her.

"Oh!" She looks up at him, apparently surprised, but also clearly pleased, as he pushes deeper into her slick heat. He can feel her adjusting to his length and girth, and it's like she's massaging his cock with her pussy muscles. 

"Christ!" The exclamation is purely involuntary but Dan can't help himself – no woman has felt quite so exquisitely wonderful as Judi does. Once he's fully sheathed he pauses, holding himself still, although he desperately wants nothing more than to thrust madly and get them both off.

"Dan." She says his name softly, but he can sense the urgency in that one syllable, so he begins to move. At first he thrusts gently, but she tightens her muscles around his prick, and her arms around his neck before whispering in his ear, "Harder. I'm not made of china, you know."

He's startled into laughter, but he obeys, and begins to thrust harder and deeper, and soon he loses himself sufficiently in the rhythm of their movements that he forgets his sense of awe that this is Dame Judi Dench lying beneath him, urging him on with eager words, soft grunts, and tight squeezes of her muscles.

She comes first, but her climax is only seconds ahead of his. He groans with relief as he empties himself inside her, then slumps over her. After a lifetime or so he feels her hands stroking his back and shoulders, and he lifts his head to find she's grinning like a kid who's just been given the best Christmas present ever.

"All right?" he asks, his voice husky. 

She hums contentedly, pulling his head down for a deep, passionate kiss. "Very, thank you."

"My pleasure," he tells her, staring down into her eyes so that she'll know he's sincere.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Would you like me to stay?" he asks, hoping she'll say yes.

"Oh yes," she says, a wicked lilt in her voice. "I'd like that very much indeed." She squeezes her pussy muscles around his deflating cock, and he gasps.

"Judi!"

"Yes?" There's a faux innocent air about her now.

"Give a fellow a chance to recover, at least a little, please."

She chuckles. "Very well."

He slips his arms under her, then rolls them over so that she's on top, and she snuggles herself against him with a satisfied sigh that he feels like echoing. This, he decides, is simply bliss, and whether this is going to be a one-off or the start of something long-term, doesn't matter at this moment. He's just happy to have had this opportunity.


End file.
